1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a reinforced window frame consisting of plastic sections and a tilt-turn mechanism. The tilt-turn mechanism is equipped with a sliding bar and with gears, corner diverting mechanisms and a locking tenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such windows, doors and the like are already known in the art. In a known manner, a reinforcement section is inserted into a plastic hollow section and equipped with an ironwork mechanism screwed into the plastic hollow section.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the assembly and installation thereof are very costly and very time consuming.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a window frame that is stable and easy to assemble and install.